


Drunk Dressing

by literati42



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual Malcolm Bright, Banter, Drag Queens, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Malcolm Bright, Queer Themes, Romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: After a case goes wrong, Bright ends up drunk at a drag show. Who knew that would be all it took to help him understand some things about himself and finally have some conversations with the people he loves
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/JT Tarmel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Malcolm Bright but instead of Suits it’s Dresses





	Drunk Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyMayBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMayBee/gifts).



> This story started as a dare from May, to write a fic while tipsy. From that dare, grew this challenge from May's brilliant mind. What you are about to read is the result of that dare!
> 
> Art by the amazing Spoonzi

Bright knew he was drunk. His brain felt like it was floating slightly above where it should be. It was a bad mix. A few more drinks than he meant and medication that made him more susceptible. He felt the world spin as he turned over in his bed.

Someone was sitting in the chair beside him.

Bright started, jerking back and expecting his wrist cuffs to stop his fall. He only realized he was not wearing them when he hit the floor.

“You good?”

“JT?”

He saw the detective lean over the bed to look down at him, and Bright was not too far gone to see the look of disappointment in that raised eyebrow. “You really can’t hold your alcohol.”

Bright frowned, rubbing his forehead. He felt like he was putting together the clues at a crime scene, except he somehow had less of an idea what was going on here in his own apartment. “I was drinking because the case went bad.” He narrowed his eyes, “But I was alone.” He looked up at JT. “And not at home.”

“A lot can change in an hour.”

Malcolm did not like it, the not knowing. He was used to being one step ahead of the team. That was his job. That was the reason they kept him on the team, to be one step ahead. His hand started to shake and he stretched his fingers out, feeling the panic rise.

Which was when he noticed the material he was wearing.

“These aren’t my clothes.”

“No,” JT replied.

“Where are my clothes?”

“That,” JT said, “I do not know.”

**An Hour Ago**

JT was alone again at the end of another dead-end case. Bright almost got himself killed again. JT and Dani managed to save him just in the split seconds between life and death, again. This time was different in two meaningful ways: they did not catch the suspect and JT was tired of being alone.

He would never admit it, even under oath, but when his phone lit up with a call from Bright something uncoiled in his chest.

“I’m not going with you to an abandoned warehouse,” JT said by way of greeting.

“What?” Bright said, too loud and a little off. “I’m not at an abandoned warehouse. This warehouse is very bandoned. Very…what’s the opposite of abandoned?”

JT sat up, “You _are_ at a warehouse?” Then, “Are you drunk?”

“I am,” Bright replied, “I believe I am quite drunk. And it’s more a club than a warehouse, but right now I’m outside looking at the water.”

“You are drunk outside a club at the water—and again, you’re drunk? By yourself?” JT asked, already pulling his boots back on. “Don’t get close to the water.”

“I’m not ‘going to drown in the water drunk,’ I’m regular drunk. I think,” Bright said, “How do you know if you’re ‘drown in the water drunk’?”

“You never have to know if you stay away from the water, Bright.”

“I’m not that near the water, just leaning on a pier,” Bright replied, “If I stayed inside you wouldn’t be able to hear me over the music. Damn it’s cold. Why is it cold? Oh, I don’t know where my clothes are.”

JT stopped, hand on the doorknob, phone pressed to his ear. “Are you naked right now?”

“That’s ridiculous. I’m just not wearing _my_ clothes.”

“Oh, I’m the one being ridiculous?” JT squeezed the bridge of his nose, “I feel like I’m talking to a toddler. Do you know where you are?”

“Singularity? No, that’s not the name of this one. Red Sky maybe? No that’s the pirate one.”

“Skyline Synchronicity?” JT asked, the club’s name had come up during the investigation, but they never had reason to investigate it. “You went on your own?”

“It’s a business, a legitimate one. It’s not even a little bit abandoned tonight.”  
“I’m coming.”

“I was hoping you would,” Bright said, and it was so genuine, so soft. For a second, he almost sounded sober, but it was the alcohol. There was nothing else that could have made him say it. “Oh, wait, they are back. I have to go.”  
“They? Who? Who is back? Bright, don’t hang up,” JT said the last words pointlessly, as the call dropped on the other end. He cursed, getting in his car and making for the club.

Skyline Synchronicity was an upscale place now, but there was no denying it had been a warehouse by the docks once. Now, its multicolored lights reflected in the water, creating a dizzying effect. The music pounded out from the doors, attacking JT from all sides as he made his way in.

The bodies were packed together, sweat and body glitter glistening. JT’s eyes swung over the glitter, the rainbows, the feathered boas. Skyline was not ordinarily a gay club, but he could tell tonight must be something special. As he made his way in, JT saw why. On stage, four gorgeous drag queens strutted in pointy heels, lip-syncing to Can’t Keep My Hands to Myself.

JT wondered how he would find Bright in the press of bodies. He felt worry stir in his gut at the sudden end of their phone call. Then just as the singer asked why anyone would want to keep their hands to themselves, his eyes landed on Bright.

It was poor timing, poor timing only.

Detective JT Tarmel had seen a lot of things since he started working with Malcolm Bright. JT really thought he was past the point where Bright could surprise him, but then he saw him standing near the stage and Malcolm Bright stole his breath.

Gone was the suit JT remembered him leaving the office in. In its place, Bright wore a black gown that shimmered and draped, flowing around him like a waterfall only to pool on the floor. The front was a sequined deep v that descended nearly to his navel. Bright spotted him out of the corner of his eyes just at that moment, and he spun, the layers of dress flowing with his movements. The dress shimmered under the changing lights. As Bright strode forward, JT saw the slit that ran all the way up his thigh. “JT!” He called, he was barefoot, carrying glittery black heels in his hand. For a moment, JT thought how disgusting it would be to touch this floor with bare skin until Bright nearly collided with him and he thanked the world for small mercies. This man was hammered. JT caught him, and then Bright just hung on. “I knew you would come,” Bright said.

“Are you undercover?”

“No, I’m in drag!”

JT snorted, “They are in drag, you are wearing a dress.” He said it as if moments before his breath was not stuck in his throat at the sight.

Bright looked affronted, “Sugar didn’t have time to do my makeup and wig before she went on stage!”

“Sounds like you had a fun night,” JT said.

“I did!” Bright replied, and that answer forced a smile to JT’s lips against his will. There was something free in this Bright, something more like the devil-may-care air the profiler only pretended to have when he was sober. Something dark had loosened its hold over Malcolm Bright that night, and his light was glorious to behold. “We should dance!” Bright shouted over the music, and JT’s thoughts crashed back down to earth.

“This place is part of our investigation.”

“You said it wasn’t this morning.”

“But now you’re here,” JT said, “And I doubt you came for the gin and tonics.”

“No, the mojitos are better,” Bright replied. “Dance with me.”

“You’re wasted.”

“Not so wasted I can’t dance,” Bright said, shimmying away from JT to prove it. The detective grabbed his arm before he could tip over again.

“You’re going to tear your dress and you’re not wearing shoes.”  
“JT,” Bright said, grabbing the lapel of his jacket, “Why aren’t you any fun?” The profiler overcorrected in his attempt to tug on JT, and nearly toppled over. JT grabbed him by the elbows.

“We’re going to get you to the car, and then you are going to drink water.”

“Fine,” Bright said, and it was almost a whine. He laid his head on JT’s shoulder.

“Where are your clothes?”

Bright chewed his lip and waved generally in the direction of the stage. “Back there somewhere. Sugar gave me these and I probably gave her mine?”

“You made quite the friend.”

“She was nice,” Bright replied. His head lulling even more against JT. “She liked Honey.”

“We’ll get your clothes tomorrow,” JT said, “I’m not carrying your ass out of here.”  
“Sounds good,” Bright said, his tone gone sleepy. JT pulled Bright’s arm over his shoulder and began maneuvering him toward the car. Bright was all the way out before JT could even buckle him in.

**1 Hour Later**

Bright rubbed his eyes, “The drag show.”

“The drag show,” JT said, walking around the bed and offering his hand to Bright. The younger man took it, letting JT pull him up. Bright’s hand ran down the sides of the gown, looking down at himself.

“It’s lovely,” he said.

“You’re still drunk,” JT replied, “You should sleep it off.” But Bright ignored him, walking over to the mirror and looking in it. Bright turned this way and that, before pausing to look up at JT.

“This dress is too beautiful to sleep in,” he said, then, “I look beautiful.”

It was said so simply, but honestly.

Then Bright was unzipping the back. JT turned away quickly, “I’ll get you clothes,” he said, walking away from the other man. It took more detective work than JT expected to find comfortable clothes among the expensive suits, but it was the distraction he needed from the moment before.

JT walked back into the main room hesitantly.

The dress lay spread out carefully on the floor. Bright sat just at the edge of it, stripped down to his boxers, hugging his legs as they curled up to his chest until he was nearly a ball. JT walked over slowly, holding out the clothes. Bright lifted his head off his arms long enough for JT to catch a flash of tears in his eyes and he snatched the clothes.

Bright began struggling with the shirt, pulling it awkwardly over his head as he sniffed. JT almost offered to help, but the words stifled on his tongue. He watched Malcolm struggle, finally getting the long-sleeved Henley on inside out.

“I wish that was me,” Bright said.

“You wish who was you?” JT asked, feeling a few steps behind. Malcolm struggled into a pair of loose pajama bottoms.

“Honey.”

JT’s mind went over the conversation at the club, the reference to Sugar, a drag queen who helped Bright get into the dress. There was only one mention of Honey, and only in brief.

“Bright, are you Honey?”

The profiler was back in his own clothes now, even if this was the casual version JT did not usually get to see. His hair fell into his eyes. “It was a persona, I’m not Honey.” He said it then with such an air of sadness.

And JT knew he was talking to a drunk Bright, knew that the profiler would have a million different answers for him in the light of day, but in this moment, it was drunk Bright who was crying, so it was drunk Bright he asked. “What’s so different about being Honey than being Malcolm Bright?”

Bright looked into his eyes, “Honey knows she’s beautiful. Honey would have already told you how she feels.”

“What would she tell me?” JT asked.

“Only the obvious,” Bright said, the tears springing up to his eyes. “Only the things I know you don’t return.”

And JT took pity on him, stopped him before Bright could reveal more words he had no chance to stop himself from saying.

“You should sleep,” he said, and watched the way Bright’s expressive eyes shut down in response.

“Yeah,” Malcolm said, stumbling up. JT caught his arm, but Bright pulled away. He staggered to the bed and collapsed, curling up around the covers like a cat. JT stood there for a moment. He had done it for Bright, to protect Bright from waking up in the morning regretting words he said in the night.

So, why did JT feel like such a coward?

Slowly, JT walked over the picked the dress up off the floor. It really was beautiful and it looked stunning on Bright. JT closed his eyes against the image, then walked over and laid it across the back of the couch.

**Morning**

JT stayed because he was raised that you did not leave a drunk friend alone. This lesson, always important, seemed doubly true when it came to walking disaster that was Malcolm Bright. He was still the only person JT had ever heard about nearly taking a swan dive out the window from sleepwalking when he was fully sober. He could only imagine the havoc a drunk Bright could bring if he woke again in the night.

JT told himself that was the only reason he stayed.

The first sound of stirring from Bright came as light crawled in through the windows. JT sat up from his place on the couch and looked toward the bed, watching Malcolm stir, then groan.

Bright opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, blinking. He finally turned so JT could see his face, his expression full of confusion. “Jared Tanner Tarmel?”

JT did not know what he expected Bright to lead with, but it was not that. He rolled his eyes, but it was harder to suppress a laugh than usual. “Not even a little bit close.”

“Not true, the first letters are correct,” Bright replied, then he frowned, “Did the case go bad?” Bright sat up and groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Didn’t go great, but that’s not why you feel like shit,” JT said. Bright did not move from his position for a long moment. Then slowly he raised his eyes.

“Drag…night?” This was far more painful than watching it come back to him the night before. Bright looked confused and mortified. “I called you…you came and got me.”

“I did think you were going to drown,” JT replied, “And Gil would be hell to work for if you died, at least for a few days.” Bright let out a little pained sound and buried his face again.

“I was in drag…”

“Again, barely,” JT replied. “Drag is an art, Bright. You were more…drunkenly wearing a dress.” He hoped his usual dry commentary would lighten the growing darkness in Bright. JT realized in a way he did not have time to process that he was angling to get back the glowing light Bright had the night before.

“Can you not be pretentious about this right now?” Bright snapped instead. JT heard the tension in his voice. He sounded coiled tight and miserable.

“You know it doesn’t bother me,” JT said, brow furrowed as he tried to read the man in front of him.

“Oh, I’m so glad it doesn’t offend you,” Bright replied, his tone sharp. He stood, his severity was undercut by the way his legs wobbled when he stood. JT reached forward and caught his wrist.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Bright pulled away. “I don’t care what you meant,” he replied. He went into the kitchen and JT saw his hands shaking as he reached into a drawer and started taking pills from the bottles there. He was doing his best to shield the sight from JT with his body. The detective knew he should look away, give Bright what privacy he was reaching for, but he could not make his eyes leave the other man. Some part of his mind hoping he could find understanding if he just refused to miss anything.

And JT did see. He saw the vulnerability, the regret. Because Bright laid out his trauma the way most people talked about their favorite coffee order, he forgot sometimes that Bright was capable of insecurity. But JT had stumbled over something that was not hardened over from scar tissue, something still raw and soft. Tender.

JT forced himself to pause. It was hard to do. Bright had a way of pulling the antagonism out of him, a way of turning everything into banter, but Bright did not need banter. So, JT made his tone soften. “No, listen,” JT said, intentionally quiet. “I don’t know what you remember from last night, but you didn’t do or say anything you should be ashamed of.”

“I remember everything,” Bright replied, tone dark.

JT sighed, frustration running through him. This was not working. He walked over and grabbed Bright’s shoulder, turning him to face him. “If you want to do drag, you should do it. It…seemed to make you happy.”

Bright clutched onto JT’s arm, steadying himself. “What do you mean?” he asked, eyes wide.

“You…last night you seemed to like yourself,” JT said, “And despite your cocky ass confidence all the time, I’ve never seen you like that. Just…that happy in your skin.” Bright gave a little shuddering breath, and JT was suddenly—achingly—aware of how close they were standing. It made him go still, afraid he might trigger something and scare Bright away.

“You don’t miss much, do you, detective?” Bright said, his voice gone lower than usual.

“You’re not the only one good at his job.”

“So, you admit it, I am good at it,” Bright replied, a hint of a smile on his lips, and JT knew he had to step away. If he did not put some distance between them he would…

JT did not know what action ended that sentence. He would not let himself know.

The detective took a step back, arms dropping to his side. Bright swallowed and looked away. “Well, I’m…not likely to drown now, hungover in my apartment. So, you can go.”

“Right…” JT took a few steps toward the door, then hesitated, hand on the rail. He did not look at Bright. “If you ever do it again…I’d like it if you told me.” When Bright did not say anything, JT made his way down the stairs.

_-_-_

JT was trying to work, he really was. He was glad Gil did not ask too many questions about him coming in late. Although from the look Gil gave him, he knew Bright had already told his boss something—he wished he had any idea what.

Dani wheeled her desk chair over, letting it bump into JT’s slightly, with all the air of an annoying younger sibling. “You know,” she said, glancing over to the desk that had somehow become unofficially Bright’s, “He’s not coming in today, no matter how hard you stare at it.”

Had he been staring at Bright’s desk? JT had not seen the desk, not really, but he had the feeling that he had been glancing in that direction rather frequently.

“I’m not staring,” he replied, even knowing she was right.

“Bright called Gil,” Dani said, looking at him. “And you came in late.”

“Are we listing facts?”

Dani raised an eyebrow, “And now he’s not coming in and you’re grumpy.”

JT rolled his eyes, turning his chair away from her slightly. “You got a murder board, tracking our movements?”

“Did you finally make a move?”

JT felt like his heart stuttered. He turned back to her, wide-eyed. “What?”

“JT,” Dani replied, eyebrow raised.

“ _Dani_.”

She stared directly into his eyes with the look that made suspects crack. “We can go on pretending we both don’t know what I’m talking about, if that’s what you want.” She scooted her chair back to her desk, shuffling papers as she did. “But if you want to talk...” She glanced his way. “I have a lead to run down.”

JT glanced at Bright’s desk again before he could stop himself. He stood up, grabbing his jacket. “Come on.”

_-_-_

He did not say anything until he and Dani were walking down the street. He kept rubbing his beard absently as he thought. She sipped on the coffee she forced them to stop for, and she was not pushing. For all she nudged him, once he gave in to her demands, Dani always gave him the space to go at his own pace. “What did you mean, make my move?”

Dani raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

“When did you realize?” JT said, letting out a breath.

“Before you did, I think,” she replied, taking another sip of coffee.

“Is it obvious?”

“To me? Yes. Gil too, I think, but not to Bright,” Dani replied.

JT sighed. Wonderful. He ran a hand across his face. “Should I quit and move now?”

“Ha,” she replied, tone dry. She gently bumped her arm into his, “What happened last night?”

“He was drunk, at this club, and he wanted me to come get him,” JT replied. Now that he started talking, he found it hard to stop. He recounted the story. Finding Bright and what happened when he took him home.

Dani listened, nodding quietly along as he talked. “So, he was vulnerable with you.”

“Right.”

“And then he admitted he has feelings for you.”

“He didn’t…he didn’t…he was compromised,” JT said. Dani raised an eyebrow.

“Last night yes, but not this morning,” she replied. She eyed JT. “He’s not a child, he’s not fragile.”

“I know that,” JT snapped.

“What I’m saying is, you don’t have to protect him from his own feelings.” Dani gave a one-shoulder shrug. “Talk to him.” Then she glanced his way, “Unless, he’s not the one you’re protecting.”

“I didn’t realize I was on the morgue table.”

She smirked, “Fine, I won’t dissect you,” she replied, catching his meaning as she always seemed to do. “You should talk to him.” Dani stopped and turned to face him. “It’s scary to be vulnerable with someone who won’t be vulnerable back.”

She started walking again, falling into work mode as they arrived at the suspect’s house, leaving her words to rattle around JT’s mind.

_-_-_

Bright came back to work the next day. Dani watched him and JT. They went about work as usual, except when it came to each other. She watched them navigate a strange gravity, giving each other space, but never quite leaving each other’s orbit. She watched both of them manage to never look directly at the other while trying to act like everything was normal.

Dani saw Gil look at her and raise his eyebrow. No, they were not being at all subtle.

_-_-_

Dani knocked on Bright’s door that evening. He opened it and his breath caught a bit in his throat. It was an effect she did not mind having on him.

She had stared at the figure she cut in her mirror for quite a while before she left the apartment. With her figure flattened by a wrap and a suit—not at Bright’s level of expense, but cut to fit her perfectly. She wore a wig, hiding her long hair. She looked good, even she thought so.

Bright leaned on the doorframe. “You know about the dress.”

She shrugged, “Should he have told me? I don’t know, but let’s say, I know.” She offered her hand, “And it’s drag night at the club again.”

He took it and pulled her inside. “You look amazing,” he said as they went up the stairs. She smiled and wished his words did not hurt so much.

“Can I help you get ready?”

Something softened in his gaze and he squeezed her hand rather than letting it go. “You want to?”

“I’d be happy to, Bright.”

He led her to the couch and disappeared to get changed. She waited, staring at her hands, trying to prepare herself. Knowing it was coming did nothing to take the edge off.

Bright came back into the room, shy and uncertain, watching her face for any microexpression. He did not need to. The sight of him immediately stole her breath. She put her hand to her heart, feeling it flutter under her fingers. Tears sparked in her eyes.

“You look amazing.”

“Really?” Bright asked.

“Really,” she said, somehow finding a way to talk with her heart clenching inside her. JT loved Bright and she knew Bright loved him too. She wanted them to be happy together, to be together. She wanted it more than she could say, but it did not make it any easier how caught up in his beauty she found herself.

Dani knew she could not let him see a single flicker in her emotions, so she crossed the room and hugged him exactly as she would have if she did not love him. Bright wrapped his arms around her.

“Okay,” she said, throat thick, “You have a wig?”

About one thousand bobby pins later, the wig was firmly in place. Dark locks cascading around him. “Can I help with your makeup?”

“Would you? I’m hopeless with it,” Bright replied. Dani kneeled on the bed in front of him.

“Tilt your face up,” she said, trying to ignore the intimacy of leaning in, of touching his face, of their breaths mingling. Even as it clutched her heart in a vice, she forced herself to speak, “So, are we going to talk about JT.”

“Do we have to?” Bright asked.

“No,” Dani replied, “But you’re thinking about him anyway.” Bright pulled back from the makeup brush and looked into her eyes. She saw a slight flush to his cheeks.

“Not right now, I’m not.”

And what did that mean? It felt unfair. She went back to doing his eye makeup, maybe attacking his face with a brush harder than she meant to. He flinched and she softened up a bit.

“You love him,” she said because she was tired. She was tired of watching JT and Bright mooning over each other, never making a single move. She was tired of wanting Bright and knowing she could not have him because his heart belonged to someone he refused to make a move on.

She felt Bright sink away from her. “I love him,” he said, and the tone of his voice hurt. Dani lowered her hand. She saw the way she was feeling reflected on Bright’s face.

“Bright, I won’t tell you how he feels about you. That’s a conversation the two of you need to have together, but…talk to him.” She touched his hand. “It hurts too much to love someone alone.” Bright looked up into her eyes and she was close to him, achingly close. She started to pull back but he caught her wrist.

“Dani…”

They were too close and it did not make sense, the look he was giving her. Then his lips found hers. It shocked her. Her brain screamed to pull away, her body did the exact opposite. She leaned in, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, they were sinking back on the bed and she was kissing him and he was kissing her and it felt right.

It felt wrong.

“Wait…” She said, at the same moment he pulled back.

“I can’t do this.”

“I know,” Dani replied, “You love JT…”

“I…” Bright frowned. He was still laying on his back and she was still in his arms. She should sit up. She should get away from him. She should do anything to remove herself from this situation. “…I can’t, but that’s not why.” She furrowed her brow. “Dani, you can love more than one person.”

Her breath caught, her hand on his chest. “You’re…”

“Poly, I think so.”

She rolled off him so she was lying on the bed beside him, but did not move away. He rolled over so they were face to face. “You love more than one person.”

Bright nodded, “I think…yes. It’s never clicked in my head, the idea that you could only love one person at a time.” He turned red as he spoke. She touched his cheek. “Could you love me knowing I love someone else too?”

“Yes,” she said. What she did not say was she could love him no matter what. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, then his hand touched her shoulder, pushing her back gently.

“I still can’t…not where this I going.”

Dani stopped. “Too fast?”

“I…” Bright looked away and she gently touched his cheek.

“Please tell me?”

“I’m…I’m ace.”

Dani pulled back, “Did I push too far?”

“No, no! I…I like kissing it’s just…” Bright bit his lip, and Dani saw him clearly. He was unfolding pieces of himself for her, one at a time. The dress, his heart that loved more than one person at once, and now this. Every step of the way, he was leaving room for her to reject him. It caused a new kind of ache in her for the people who had rejected him before that taught him this was to be expected.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Bright melted beside her, his eyes soft and warm. Beautiful in the dress and wig and makeup she was doing her level best to mess up. He nodded and she kissed him, just kissed him.

“Would you be happy if this never went further?” he asked. She kissed him again and smiled against his lips.

“I’d be happy if I never had more than this moment,” Dani replied. He had been vulnerable, she could be too. They kissed each other breathless, and then he pulled her into his arms, holding her. She felt her heart pounding against his, settling into a soft and steady rhyme. She laid with him like that for a long time before she whispered into his hair.

“I’ve messed up your look.”

Bright laughed, “I think I messed up yours too.” He touched the makeup that created the look of a beard on her chin.

“So…let’s get it fixed up and go.”

“What will your name be?”

“Drew,” Dani said.

_-_-_

They both looked incredible and Drew felt incredible too. He threw his arms around Honey and they danced. The music streamed over them and through them and they danced and laughed. And kissed. Honey kept stealing kisses from Drew’s lips, making him feel weak and light all at once. Kissing Honey left Drew with the bubbly feeling of drinking too much champagne too fast.

Drew pulled back after one long kiss and became immediately conscious of someone watching them. Drew’s heart stuttered. JT stood there, eyes cold. He turned and stormed away from them.

“Wait,” Drew said. Dani pulled the wig off and let Drew slip off too. She did not want this ugly feeling in her chest to touch the moment they were having. She ran after JT. “Wait.”

He stopped once they were outside, on the pier, and whirled around to her. “I took too long so you swooped in huh?”

Dani felt white, hot anger burn into her chest and she clenched her fist. “You don’t know what you're talking about.”

“I have eyes, Dani.”

“No, enough. I am tired of skirting around your feelings, JT,” Dani said, “I am not going to apologize because I didn’t do anything wrong, and you’d know if you would just _talk to him._ ” She glared at JT, “Get your shit together and figure it out, JT. Stop trying to make me feel bad for being happy just because you’re too afraid to go for happiness yourself.” She turned back to find Honey.

“Give me a second?” Honey said, quietly for only her. She gave a tight jerk of a nod and walked back toward the parking lot. The night was over, one way or another.

_-_-_

JT stood there, his heart beating in his ears. “So her, huh?”

Honey opened her mouth to answer, then seemed to fumble over the words. “It’s…there’s a lot we need to say.”

JT shook his head, “I can’t talk to you when you’re dressed like that.” He turned away and saw Honey flinch out of the corner of his eye as he walked away. He had not meant it as harsh as it came out. It just hurt too much to stare at how beautiful Honey was and listen to her explaining how she was in love with someone else. In love with his best friend.

_-_-_

JT stayed out all night, walking and letting the cold seep into his bones. Then he found himself in front of Bright’s apartment just as light touched the sky. JT stared at it for far too long before reaching out and knocking, loudly. The silence lingered long enough for him to wonder if Bright was not home before he heard footsteps on the stairs. The door opened.

Bright was back in his Henley, his hair disheveled. He still had a little mascara around his eyes that had not fully gotten cleaned off the night before and JT felt it like a punch to the gut. Bright leaned on the door, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Dani up there?” JT asked. He had not meant to say it, but Bright’s expression closed off more.

“Yeah.” Bright stepped out, as he was, without a coat, and shut the door behind him. He hugged himself against the cold. “JT…”

“No, I…Bright, I’m…” JT rubbed his beard, a nervous habit he picked up since he grew it out. “I want you to be happy. I…it threw me, but if you love her and she loves you. I’m glad.”

“JT…”  
“No, let me finish,” JT replied, “I’m sorry, and, you looked amazing last night.”

Bright furrowed his brow, “You said you couldn’t take me seriously like that.”

“No,” JT replied, letting out a sigh, “I said I couldn’t talk to you like that because you were so beautiful it hurt to look at you.”

Bright’s eyes widened, “JT…”

“You don’t need to say anything,” JT replied, “It’s just, you were vulnerable with me and I made you feel like…I don’t know what. I just need you to know.” He shook his head, “You should get back to Dani.”

“JT,” Bright said then, closing the distance between them and catching JT’s arm. “I’m poly and ace. And I’m only starting to understand what that means for me. And I do love Dani, but I don’t just love Dani.”

JT went very still as if any sudden movement could shatter the moment between them. “You love Dani and other people?”

Bright shook his head, “I love Dani and you.” He closed his eyes, “And I know all of that is a lot to process at once…” JT took the last step between them, cupped Bright’s neck, and tilted his chin up. He kissed him before he could speak another word. He felt Bright melt into the kiss before he pulled back slowly. “You…I didn’t freak you out?”

“You fucking freak me out all the time,” JT said, his voice a husky rumble, “But not because of this.”

“But I could never love only one person and I don’t want to have sex and I…”

“Bright,” JT said, stopping him, leaning close again, “You’re enough.”

Bright’s shoulders relaxed, like he had been waiting for the rejection. Waiting there, ready to be hurt. His eyes were shining and JT wanted to fall into them. Had been wanting to since the first time they argued. “Your hands are cold,” Bright said. JT laughed, leaning against him. “Come inside?” Bright switched so he was holding JT’s hand and gave it a tug, pulling him toward the door. He led JT up the stairs. Dani stood there in the kitchen, wearing one of Bright’s shirts as a dress, heating water over the stove.

“Sit down,” she said, “I’m making coffee.”

“Dani…”

She looked over at him, “I know.” She nodded to the chair, “Sit.” JT did as she said, watching her go about the kitchen. Bright squeezed his hand and went to help her. He rested his hand on the small of her back, saying something to her JT could not hear. He wondered how they became so natural with each other so fast.

Then they were coming back, three mugs of coffee between them. They sat with him, Bright between them, looking at JT as he pushed the mug over. JT met his eyes and looked at Dani. He realized this could be his life. Loving Bright and loving Dani, the three of them together. He did not know the shape of it yet, could not find the edges, but he knew he could be happy in this life. He knew it with a certainty he had rarely felt before in life.

“I would…like to give this a shot,” Bright said, looking at the table, uncertain. Dani reached over and touched his arm. She was all the warm comfort he needed, and JT knew he needed it. Knew Bright needed it and that he could not give it.

Last night, he would have said that was why Dani and Bright were better together. Today, he saw that maybe Bright needed something he could offer too.

“I’ll give it a chance under one condition,” JT said. Bright frowned, leaning toward him. “You will wear that dress again sometime, right?” The smile broke across Bright’s face like lightning and then he laughed, deep and warm. He leaned closer to JT and kissed him, deep and passionate and hungry. JT deepened it until he felt Bright pull back, but only far enough to speak.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” JT replied and he kissed him. They had a million things to talk about, to figure out, to explore together. There were a million things to understand, but for the moment, this was enough. He pulled back from the kiss and Bright glanced at Dani. She was watching them, thoughtful and quiet, but the minute Bright looked at her she moved closer, and he wrapped his arm around her.

This was enough, JT thought. More than enough.


End file.
